binan_koukou_chikyuu_bouei_bu_lovefandomcom-20200223-history
Naida Kaze no Kousaten (En and Atsushi)
Naida kaze no kousaten is a character duet song for Atsushi Kinugawa and En Yufuin, who are voiced by Koutarou Nishiyama and Yuichirou Umehara respectively. This song is bundled together with the third installment of the character CD songs, under the album titled: Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! Duet Songs ~Love Making!~ Lyrics Romaji = Romaji (En,Atsushi) Naida kaze no you ni tatazumu toki ga Hibi no naka sotto nagarete yuku (Atsushi): Ano kado wo magatta saki, nagai kaidan no shita de "Ohayou" wo to kawashitanara, kyou no hajimari (En): Yakusoku wa niawanaina, shizen to sorou hohaba ni wa Ano kudaranai hanashi no, tsudzuki wo shiyou (Atsushi): Sukoshi kimajimena ore dakedo Omae tonara karuku waraeru kara Isogu no wa oshii no sa, yukkuri arukou (En,Atsushi) (En,Atsushi) Naida kaze no you ni, tatazumu toki wo Nantonaku atataka itte, omou nda Sou wa iwazu ni, noboru kaidan no Mukou kara asa no hi ga oretachi o terasu Nani mo kawaranai kyou mo futari de sotto Waraigoe wo korogasou (chorus 2) (En): Kenka shi teta ichinichi wa Dare ka no seidattakedo "Gomen" to chanto iu kara Owari ni shiyou (Atsushi): Oretachi ni niawanai sa an'na donari ai nante Ano kudaranai hanashi wo Mou ichido shiyou (En): Mendokusa garina oredakedo Omae ga inakya yappa chigaukara Nakuse wa shinai kizuna mata musubi na osou (En,Atsushi) (En,Atsushi) Chiisana hana no you ni, sasayakana hodo Sore koso ga kakegae na itte, omou nda Sou wa iwazu ni, kudaru kaidan no Shoumen no yuuyake ga oretachi wo tsutsumu Nani mo kawaranai ashita mo futari de kitto Chiisana hana mitsukeyou ~ music ~ Nan hyaku-dome no tsuugaku-rou wo (Atsushi) Futari taikutsu wo ketobashi yukeba (En) Nani mo nai kono toki mo, omoide ni kawaru (En,Atsushi) Naida kaze no you ni, tatazumu toki wo Korekara mo zutto tsudzukete, yuku ndarou Mada mienai nagai kaidan no Sono-saki mo, sono-saki mo, tou-i ashita made mo Nani mo kawaranai kyou mo futari de sotto, Waraigoe korogashite yuku Naida kaze ga fuite yuku |-| Kanji= Japanese 凪いだ風のように 佇む時間(とき)が 日々の中 そっと流れてゆく あの角を曲がった先 長い階段の下で "おはよう"と交わしたなら 今日の始まり 約束は似合わないな 自然と揃う歩幅には あのくだらない話の 続きをしよう 少しきまじめな俺だけど お前となら軽く笑えるから 急ぐのは惜しいのさ ゆっくり歩こう 凪いだ風のように 佇む時間(とき)を なんとなく温かいって思うんだ そうは言わずに 上る階段の 向こうから朝の陽が 俺たちを照らす なにも変わらない今日も二人でそっと 笑い声を転がそう (chorus 2) けんかしてた一日は 誰かのせいだったけど "ごめん"とちゃんと言うから 終わりにしよう 俺たちに似合わないさ あんな怒鳴り合いなんて あのくだらない話を もう一度しよう めんどくさがりな俺だけど お前がいなきゃやっぱ違うから 失くせはしない絆 また結び直そう 小さな花のように ささやかなほど それこそがかけがえないって 思うんだ そうは言わずに 下る階段の 正面の夕焼けが 俺たちを包む なにも変わらない明日も二人できっと 小さな花見つけよう 何百度目の通学路を 二人退屈を蹴飛ばし行けば なにもないこの時間(とき)も 思い出に変わる 凪いだ風のように 佇む時間(とき)を これからもずっと続けてゆくんだろう まだ見えない 長い階段の その先もその先も 遠い明日までも なにも変わらない今日も二人でそっと 笑い声転がしてゆく 凪いだ風が吹いてゆく |-| English= English (En,Atsushi) Like the wind which calms down, standing still for a while Are the unforgettable days that gently flows on (Atsushi): As the corner of the road approaches, from beneath the long staircase We exchange our "Good Mornings", and start our day (En): Making promises are not becoming, was what I thought as our steps aligned We carried on with those silly little conversations (Atsushi) I take things seriously, that's the kind of person I am But if it's with you, I'm able to let off a carefree laugh We walk by slowly, as hastening our pace would be regrettable (En,Atsushi) (En,Atsushi) Like the wind that calms down, standing still for a while Is the sense of familiarity I feel Not saying a word, we climb up the stairs As the evening sunset illuminates us from the other side Nothing has changed today for the two of us As we fall about laughing (chorus 2) (En): While we fought one day Though someone had to take the blame We both said our earnest "Sorry(s)" Putting an end to this (Atsushi): We're not the type to scold and to yell We have those little meaningless conversations Let's do it once more (En): Though I am troublesome If you aren't here, I wouldn't know the difference as expected We're never letting go of the bond (we share) (En,Atsushi) (En,Atsushi) Like a small flower, something whispers Something that cannot be replaced Without saying a word, we climb up the staircase As the evening sunset from behind envelops our bodies Nothing will change tomorrow for the two of us - that's a given The missing piece, I've finally found it ~ music ~ Countless times did we go through the daily school routine (Atsushi) The two of us will do away with the boredom (En) There's nothing left, where a time like this could change to memories (En,Atsushi) (En,Atsushi) Like the wind that calms down, it stands still for a while From this time on, let's keep moving We might not be able to see the long staircase we've once walked on Beyond anything and everything, in the near distant future Nothing will change for the two of us As fall in laughter, The calmed down wind begins to move once again Category:Character Songs Category:地球防衛部 DUET SONGS ~ LOVE Making !~ Category:En Yufuin Category:Atsushi Kinugawa